


Monsters

by AleQueenOfSpace



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Domestic Violence, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleQueenOfSpace/pseuds/AleQueenOfSpace
Summary: After being forced to mate with Sidon, Bazz aches to take control of his life and their relationship.





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usagiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagiru/gifts).



> this Fic is inspired by Usagiru's "The Retainer" and it's a gift for them as well as for [Ragtimegirl](http://ragtimegirl.tumblr.com/) who asked me to write it, provided many ideas and edited it!  
> It's supposed to take place in the same universe as the retainer, between chapters 8 and 9; sometime after Sidon forces Bazz into their bond.

He never saw it coming.  
He never even thought something like this could happen. The way Bazz’s balled up fist slammed against his cheek, the way it sent a flash of light in his vision, the searing pain, the force of it.

They’d been arguing,  
“What the fuck is wrong with you Bazz” he had started, his tone a lot stronger than needed, but he had control of the situation, Bazz was his so he could well do as he pleased. “Why are you acting like this! Avoiding me when I look at you, acting so snappy around others, fuck! The way you act, it seems like you don’t want this bond, is that it? You want people to think you reject me?”

“I never wanted this Sidon!” Bazz roared. “I wanted you but never like this, this is agony, I can’t stand it, I hate it!”  
The black zora was furious, that much was clear to Sidon, but why? Now they were one, like they were meant to be. There was something else in his eyes though, something Sidon couldn’t quite pin down.

“You forced me into this, and I was an idiot for ever thinking it could be different.” The black zora hissed, his eyes watering.

“Oh look at you, bickering like a housewife, don’t fool yourself Bazz, this is exactly what you wanted.” He reached +-to grab him by the shoulder, pull him into a kiss and shut him up.  
6 Sidon had to admit Bazz’s revelry was endearing, but it was annoying. Why was he doing this? Why wasn’t he just giving him what he wanted, what he deserved?

Bazz fraught off the kiss as best he could but the prince wouldn’t go without having his way, Sidon bit him as their lips were forced to meet, leaving another mark to show the world Bazz was his.  
The smaller zora yelped against his mouth and pushed him away.  
“You son of a bitch!” he shouted as he grabbed his lip, Sidon had left a bleeding indent on it.  
That angered the prince. How did Bazz dare talk to him like that! “Now that's no way to talk to your– ” he didn’t finish the sentence.  
Sidon was a prince for Lanayru’s sake; no one ever would dare punch him! But Bazz was pummeling him, punch after punch, a fury he’d never think his retainer was capable of.  
Sidon tried to fight but he couldn’t. Bazz was hitting him with a strength he’d never seen him muster.

“Bazz–Stop– fucking –I’m ordering you!!!” he tried to shout.  
His words seemed to be falling on deaf ear, but Bazz could hear him and that only made him angrier. “You don’t fucking order me around!” he growled as he threw the prince on the floor and punched him on his chest.  
Sidon moved a hand in an attempt to punch back, but Bazz was faster, he’d always been. He grabbed the prince by the wrist and twisted it, drawing a pained howl from Sidon  
“You shit!” The smaller zora began. “You think you’re so much fucking stronger than me!? Well you’re wrong!” he roared, slamming Sidon against the wall.  
Just then the bigger zora caught eye of the hard erection Bazz had. “You fucker” he tried to laugh, “This is giving you a boner? Damn you Bazz you’re a one perverted–” Bazz shut him up with a bite on the neck, strong enough to draw blood and choke him.

“Shut up, you bitch” he growled as his jaw clenched Sidon’s long neck. His hands moved, one pushing the prince’s chest to the wall, the other pulling his tail hard, yanking his head. “I’m fucking done with you Sidon! You’re nothing but a fucking spoiled brat! you’re a worthless bitch and you deserve to be treated like one!”

The prince tried to push himself up but he was weak, way weaker than he had ever felt. How could Bazz be this strong, how could he be this helpless?  
Bazz was so close, and he smelled of bestial anger, but the prince could pick the undeniable scent of arousal from him, their damn bond making him aroused too, his slit engorged and opening in desire.

“You smell like a goddamn slut Sidon” Bazz’s voice was low as he talked into Sidon’s ear. “You disgust me. I’m beating you to shit and you want to fuck? Well alright you dumb bitch.” He pushed himself further against the prince. “You think that gross shit you did to me was fucking? I’ll show you proper fucking!” He barked.  
His hand made its way to Sidon’s cloaca, pushing it open, and roughly fingering it.

Sidon tried again to struggle but he simply couldn’t, Bazz’s other hand painfully yanking his tail. Sidon could feel himself get even weaker and he hated it. Bazz’s fingers roughly intruding him made him feel dread, but there was a warmth growing in him that had him gasping against the wall as his retainer went further in.  
“Oh you like this, don’t you?” Bazz giggled in his ear. “Well let’s see how you like this!” he suddenly roared as he pulled Sidon’s cock out making Sidon cry out, it hurt. it burned and made him feel shame. Bazz was forcing him open, shredding his pride and breaking his ego.  
His cock twitched in pain as the smaller zora roughly stroked it, forcing it to harden, it burned but it felt good just the same, and in no time Sidon’s agonizing wails turned into needy moans.  
“You’re a slut.” Bazz’s voice came behind him. “You think you’re so regal. You have everyone fooled thinking you’re perfect, but not me. I know what you are, you’re just a bratty whore!”  
Sidon knew the insults should sting and enrage him, but he was terrified as he felt how they only made him become more helpless underneath Bazz, melting under his aggressive touches. Something was wrong with him, he could feel his mind turn into mush.  
This was shameful and gross, but he liked it, he craved it. He moaned as Bazz’s hand rubbed against the tip of his cock, smeared in his own precum, making wet noises and letting it stick on his fingers. “Bazz– stop– unghhh”  
“What was that slut? You want more? I’ll give you more you dirty stupid animal!”  
As he spoke, Bazz kicked the back of Sidon’s knees causing them to buckle, forcing him to the floor. Sidon gave in, legs opening wide.  
Bazz used his whole body to push the prince harder against the wall, pinning him down. Then he grabbed his own cock and began rubbing it against Sidon’s open cheeks.  
“You want this you stupid beast?” he teased, earning a moan from the prince.  
Sidon’s mind was failing him. He felt gross, he was disgusting and he hated it, but he wanted more. He writhed under Bazz, earning a cruel chuckle from him.

“Oh you do! Here have some!” The black zora guided his cock to Sidon’s hole and began rubbing his shaft against it. Sidon shivered and gasped as his sensitive ring of muscle was teased.  
“Look at you, panting like a fucking dog! You really are a slut”  
Bazz’s words went straight to Sidon’s cock as he whimpered out a needy moan,  
he was a stupid animal for sure, only driven by instinct and all he wanted was Bazz.  
The smaller zora rubbed the tip of his cock in circles over his entrance wetting it with precum and earning whorish moans from the prince. Sidon was teetering between horror and ecstasy, the voice in his head telling him this was wrong was slowly going quiet.  
He felt Bazz take his cock away from his ass, and groaned in frustration.

The black zora laughed at him “Like a bitch in heat huh? But I can’t just fuck you like this, I’m not a reckless piece of shit like you Sidon, I have to prep you first.”  
One of Bazz’s fingers went straight inside the prince’s hole, wriggling and pushing his walls stretching him painfully.  
Sidon knew he must look disgraceful, face pressed into the wall bleeding and bruised from Bazz’s ruthless blows, legs quivering, light headed, and shaking from excitement and anxiety. His father and Mipha would be ashamed should they see him, but he wanted this, he wanted Bazz and he wanted to get fucked so bad, his thoughts made him start crying.

Bazz noticed his tears “Oh don’t cry, here I’ll give you what you want my darling little whore prince!” his hand grabbed Sidon’s cock again as the other kept fucking his ass, he added a second finger and started scissoring him and grazing his prostate, sending electric pulses up the bigger zora’s spine.

“Look at you Sidon, you’re like a fucking rabbit, all you can think about is getting dick!” Bazz mocked. “If that's what you really want, husband dearest, then that's what you’ll get” he jerked his fingers out, and before Sidon’s slightly concussed mind could entirely process it, Bazz shoved the entire length of his cock inside him, fast and violently filling him to the brim. Lust overtook him as he began rocking his hips back weakly, he was in both heaven and hell and he truly didn’t ever want this nightmare to end. Or at least, whatever monstrous primal need in him didn’t.  
he moaned, a string of saliva dripping from his slack jaw.

“Oh… fuck Sidon, you’re so tight, so warm, so grossly perfect” Bazz began to thrust, cruel and quick, his own need too much to bare.

Sidon began to bawling utter pleasure, suddenly hyper aware of the lewd wails he made, the disgust drowning him ever deeper into the pit of self-loathing he had fallen in.  
Behind him bazz was growling and gasping in a low voice, he sounded animal, primal and terrible, and it made the prince feel horribly small, like prey about to be killed by a predator.  
Bazz’s length slid against his oversensitive sweet spot causing Sidon’s body to jerk violently. His eye rolled back as he saw stars.  
“Don’t you dare move again.” The black zora groaned, striking the side of Sidon’s ass, the sound of skin on skin reverberating across their chambers. His pace became harsher and more erratic, he could feel Sidon trying to still himself, quivering and tensing under his, the prince was close.  
Bazz purposely pounded into Sidon’s complaint, hunched over form over and over, hands raking Sidon’s back, leaving deep red bloody scratches. Sidon was howling, agony and ecstasy tearing his mind to shreds  
“If everyone could hear you now Sidon, you’re disgusting” Bazz growled as he mercilessly thrusted behind him.

It was too much. Sidon felt a sudden jolt of electricity take over his whole body and with a shameless scream he knew was worth of the dirtiest hooker, he came twitching uncontrollably and sobbing against the wall and his own belly, his eyes seeing only white. His whole body felt overwhelmed with the situation, all his pain was gone for that moment.  
His ass tensed around Bazz who sunk his teeth into the sensitive juncture of the red zora’s shoulder as he himself came undone into the still shaking prince.  
Sidon yelped as the pain of the bite corsed through his spine. He could feel himself be filled with his retainer’s seed, the idea almost too erotic and exciting to stand.

Bazz flopped on top of him, still strong enough to keep him prisoner there, but Sidon wouldn’t be able to move anyway, his mind was broken and all his limbs felt new.

Bazz roughly pulled out of him and fumbled to stand up, admiring how his cum dripped out of Sidon’s abused hole. “If you could only look at yourself right now, you’re nothing but a cumslut Sidon, MY cumslut. MY bitch.”

The prince felt a shiver run through his body as his retainer’s words sank in. Bazz was right, he was a gross slut, and he loved it. A few tears ran down his cheeks as he laid limp against the wall. He deserved it all. All the pain, the shame, and the horrible pleasure.

Bazz looked at him with disgust. This is what their friendship had become. This is what his love for Sidon had been turned into. A gross hatred that seemed to fill his body, oozing out of him like black tar through what he could only imagine as a wound in his chest.  
His life was ruined, and he shook as he fought back tears.  
He despised himself for this as much as he hated Sidon for it, but the goddesses knew their bond could never be broken even if it meant they’d destroy each other.  
They’d become monsters, both of them.


End file.
